This invention is directed to a battery paralleling system for controlling the individual battery currents into the system.
In most systems where two batteries are connected in parallel, the failure mode is such that one battery takes the whole load. In prior systems the regulation of plural batteries connected in parallel to a load relies upon one battery as a standard to which the others are compared. Of course, with the failure of the reference battery, other problems ensue. Binckley U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,789 describes such a system.
Suzuki U.S. Pat. No. 3,356,855 describes a paralleling operation for power supplies, but uses a ring technique which requires the use of a pair wires between each supply. It also requires a reference battery.